


Глубоко внутри

by Blacki



Series: Разрушая традиции [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Dom Bucky Barnes, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Альфа и омега, доминант и сабмиссив, наручники, поддразнивание и секс-игрушки. Большинство людей бы предположили, что уже знают, кто какую роль играет в этой ситуации. Но только потому, что не знают, как предпочитают играть Стив и Баки.





	Глубоко внутри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deep Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432456) by [AndreaDTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX). 



Баки сидит на диване. Вечер пятницы, а он сидит в чём мать родила, с пивом в руках — безалкогольным, ведь он всё равно не может опьянеть. Ему просто нравится этот ритуал. На экране телевизора с выключенным звуком телесериальный охотник на чудовищ ловит еженедельного злодея. Баки смотрит на экран или, по крайней мере, притворяется, что смотрит. Это однозначное притворство. На самом деле, всё его внимание сосредоточено на Стиве, его альфе, который стоит на коленях между раздвинутых ног Баки.

Стив совершенно голый — идеальное, неотразимое полотно гладкой, блестящей, не тронутой шрамами кожи, его большие руки сцеплены наручниками за узкой талией. Мощные ноги поджаты, связаны в лодыжках, полностью обездвижены. При выключенном звуке телевизора шум массажера простаты, который работает глубоко внутри Стива, почти не слышен. Но кроме случайного подергивания Стив совершенно неподвижен и тих, глаза закрыты, ресницы затеняют раскрасневшиеся щеки, белокурая голова почти блаженно склонена, и эти идеальные розовые губы широко растянуты вокруг твёрдого члена Баки. Каждые несколько минут Стив оттягивает голову достаточно, чтобы выдохнуть и сделать несколько вдохов, прежде чем расслабляется, вновь пропуская член Баки глубоко в горло. Один только взгляд на это заставляет Баки гореть и отчаянно желать, чтобы у него были способности Стива в рисовании. Он так хотел бы запечатлеть его в этот момент эротического, покорного совершенства.

Томно потягиваясь, он бросает взгляд на часы и издаёт почти скорбный вздох. Полчаса — долгое время. Он сжимает лицо Стива и с силой ударяет его по щеке, пока тот не открывает глаза. 

— Хватит, Стиви? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив тянется назад достаточно, чтобы вдохнуть, а затем полностью отстраняется, вязкая нить растягивается между мокрым членом Баки и опухшими полными губами Стива. Стив облизывает их один раз, второй и смотрит на Баки, моргая, его глаза широко раскрыты от вожделения. Он явно испытывает проблемы с выходом из сабспейса. 

— Ты в порядке, — успокаивает его Баки. — Ты погрузился в себя примерно на тридцать минут.

Стив вяло кивает и наклоняется вперед, явно желая вернуться назад.

— Ещё немного? — умоляет он, его голос хрипит и срывается. — Пожалуйста, сэр?

Баки ласкает щеки Стива большими пальцами, смотрит вниз на жесткий, подрагивающий член, на живот и бёдра, гладкие и блестящие от спермы. Стив кончил уже дважды. Баки не уверен, что когда-либо видел что-то горячее, чем его альфа, вытраханный и насаженный ртом на его член. Не долго думая, он сдаётся. Стив был очень хорош на этой неделе, и это было всё, что он просил в качестве награды.

Хватая пульт от стимулятора внутри Стива, Баки переключает вибрацию на два уровня сильнее. 

— Ещё один раз.

Стив стонет, низко и долго, надолго замирает, пытаясь приспособиться к более сильным вибрациям, прежде чем снова сдвигается вниз. 

— Спасибо, сэр.

Баки сидит, наблюдая, как, дюйм за дюймом, его член исчезает во рту Стива. Стив с благодарностью мгновение сосёт головку, прежде чем он открывает рот и принимает Баки в тугую, влажную пещеру своего горла. Тяжело дыша, Баки старается не двигаться. До тех пор, пока Стив не сглатывает, вырывая из него стон. Когда Баки приходит в себя и смотрит вниз, Стив глядит на него, улыбаясь так сильно, насколько он может с полным ртом.

— О, теперь ты хочешь поиграть? — поддразнивая тихо смеется Баки.

Во взгляде Стива мерцает веселье. До тех пор, пока Баки не переключает ещё две скорости. Из-за этого глаза Стива закатываются, горло спазматически сжимается вокруг Баки. Спина покрывается мурашками, мышцы дрожат под кожей, наручники мягко звенят. Баки ждет и наблюдает, ожидая этого момента…

И когда Стив начинает отстраняться, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, Баки удерживает его.

Стив поднимает взгляд на Баки, в расширенных глазах плещется надежда, грудная клетка подрагивает в тщетных попытках получить глоток воздуха. Баки видит волнение, ползущее по лицу Стива. Стив, блядь, любит, когда они играют. Может ещё и потому, что теперь может получить удовольствие, тщательно контролируемое в неконтролируемой, пугающей части его досывороточной жизни. Тем не менее, Баки держит это для особых случаев.

Баки медленно мысленно считает до пяти, прежде чем позволяет ему отстраниться. Стив соскакивает с члена и отодвигается, глотает воздух, покачиваясь от головокружения и задыхаясь.

— Ещё раз... пожалуйста, — умоляет он, прежде чем снова берёт у Баки в рот. Баки позволяет, снова ждёт, пока Стив не соберётся отстраниться и удерживает его голову на месте.

— Больше, — умоляет Стив, как только может дышать, его зрачки почти невозможно расширены.

— В последний раз, — предупреждает Баки. Стив опьянён эндорфинами, и он позволит Баки задушить себя, если тот не будет осторожен.

Стив снова заглатывает член Баки, его горло сжимается вокруг твёрдого ствола, горячее и влажное. Когда мышцы расслабляются, сигнализируя о том, что он собирается подняться, Баки прижимает металлическую руку к затылку Стива, удерживая его на месте. Он щёлкает пультом, переключая вибрацию стимулятора внутри Стива на максимум, затем быстро бросает его и обхватывает горло Стива, жёстко потирая железы, поощряя аромат эндорфинов высвободиться. Он дрожит от удовольствия, когда большой палец прослеживает выпуклый контур собственного члена в горле Стива.

Стив дёргается и дрожит, и Баки знает, что если бы у него в лёгких был воздух, он бы стонал. План Баки состоит в том, чтобы в этот раз досчитать до десяти, позволить Стиву последний миг будоражащего волнения, но прежде, чем он успевает дойти до трёх, Стив судорожно дёргается и начинает вращать бедрами, его тело показывает все признаки приближающегося оргазма. Баки отпускает и суёт колено между ног Стива, чтобы он мог обо что-то потереться в случае, если разбухнет узел — иногда так выходит, когда Стив действительно возбуждён, даже будучи не внутри Баки.

Стив отрывается, задыхаясь, жёстко и отчаянно потираясь о голень Баки, и горячие брызги спермы текут по его коже. Стив дёргается и всхлипывает, прежде чем обмякает и дрожит, измученный и обессиленный.

— Ох, — бормочет Стив, оглядываясь на Баки, полностью вымотанный. Это уже слишком.

— Черт, — стонет Баки, теперь он сам на краю. Он трёт свою дырку, собирая смазку, кладёт руку на болезненно твёрдый член и успевает погладить его всего раз или два, прежде чем выстреливает спермой на свой живот. Стив слабо слизывает её, прежде чем снова обмякает, приваливаясь к внутренней части бедра Баки.

Приходя в себя от собственного оргазма, Баки начинает погружаться в дрёму, когда Стив стонет.

— Сэр... Жёлтый.

Баки вздрагивает и опускает взгляд на Стива, который неловко извивается. А потом он слышит жужжание. Баки ругается и рыщет в поисках пульта, который тупо отшвырнул в пылу момента. Он находит его и быстро отключает стимулятор. Стив вздыхает с облегчением.

— Прости, детка.

Стив утыкается в бедро, вылизывает следы смазки и эякулята. 

— Не беспокойся. Все идеально. Мне бы не помешало немного ласки.

— Конечно, — говорит Баки и хватает ключи от наручников с бокового столика.

Он отпускает руки и ноги Стива, растирая суставы, разгоняя кровь. Помогает Стиву усесться на диван, а затем идёт на кухню и берёт чистое полотенце. Как только массажер извлечен, а Стив чист, Баки хватает полотенце, на котором сидел, чтобы его естественная смазка не просочилось на диван, вытирает себя и бросает его на журнальный столик рядом с остальными вещами, которые должен будет постирать завтра. Он укутывает Стива в большое одеяло, которое они держат рядом, если возникает желание вздремнуть, и обнимает его ослабшее после сабспейса тело. На диване тесновато для двух суперсолдат, но это лучшее оправдание, чтобы прижаться друг к другу. 

Стив невнятно и тихо бормочет: 

— Я всё... Ты лучший. Всегда знаешь, как наградить.

Баки крепко держит его, целует в висок и укачивает, пока альфа не засыпает.


End file.
